The construction of the known carrier missiles is determined essentially by the shape of the satellite missiles; thus, carrier missiles classified according to weapon and caliber as pertaining to a certain missile family frequently deviate in their shape from that family to such an extent that, as a rule, they are considered special ammunition. This means, in turn, that separate propulsion charges or cartridges must be provided for them which are to be employed according to a firing table specifically established for the carrier missiles.